


"I love you, Sammy"

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is happier with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you, Sammy"

Dean sighed as he finished patching Sam up. “Next time, you dig the grave and I’ll get tossed by the spirit. I don’t need your dad complaining to me about being careful again.” he grumbled as he put the first aid kit away. Sam rolled his eyes and reached for his hoodie, wincing as the move irritated his stitched up side. Dean grabbed the hoodie from him. “Don’t want to pull at the stitches.” he kissed Sam’s cheek as he moved to take a quick shower. Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a deep kiss. They only broke apart when they felt the need to breath. Dean started towards the bathroom again as he smirked at the lust shining in Sam’s hazel eyes. “Don’t want to pull the stitches, Sammy.” he smiled at the look Sam gave before closing the bathroom door. Sam grumbled about being thrown by spirits as he carefully changed into sweatpants before crawling into the king-sized bed taking up most of their motel room. He forced himself to stay awake until Dean crawled in beside him. As Dean settled, he opened his arms to Sam, who then moved into them, his head resting over Dean’s  heart. He smiled sleepily at Dean’s muttered claim that they weren’t cuddling and mumbled the three words that were hardly said between them. He fell asleep to the sound of Dean’s heartbeat and the feeling of Dean pressing a kiss into his hair.

A few weeks after the spirit case, they were on their way to Bobby’s house. Dean sat behind the wheel while Sam was slumped against the window in the passenger seat, fast asleep. Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled faintly at the sight of him. He reached over and brushed his fingers through Sam’s floppy brown hair. Dean smiled, his green eyes warm, as he moved into the touch before dropping his hand. Before he could put it back on the wheel, he felt a hand grab his, threading their fingers together. He rolled his eyes faintly before kissing the back of Sam’s hand.

“Love you Sammy.” Dean whispered against the back of his hand.

Bobby smiled faintly as he watched the playful way Sam and Dean shoved each other, as they walked up. When Sam first told him about Dean, he wasn’t sure about it but he knew Dean wasn’t his daddy and gave them a chance. He was glad he did when he saw how much happier Sam seemed to be.

“Hey dad.” Sam greeted him with a brief hug before heading inside to take his duffle bag to his and Dean’s room. Bobby looked at Dean.

“Your daddy is on his way.” Bobby told him. Dean just nodded. “You gonna tell him?” Bobby asked, his voice low.

“Its about time I do.” Dean told him. Bobby nodded and went inside with Dean following him. A couple of hours of getting settled and catching up found them sitting around the small table in Bobby’s kitchen for dinner. John soon showed up and Bobby went the get the door as Sam stood to get an extra plate ready for him, nervous about meeting Dean’s dad as his boyfriend. Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind and Sam turned his head to accept Dean’s kiss. They broke a part when they heard the sound of a bag dropping behind them. They turned to look and froze at the sight of John Winchester standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He quickly turned and walked outside, every movement tense. Dean quickly followed to explain everything to his dad. He grabbed his dad’s arm before he could get to his truck. “Dad...” Dean started as John turned around to face him, anger, disgust, and sorrow in his eyes. “I know I should’ve told you about Sam sooner but...”

“You can’t be with him.” John interrupted him.

“Why not?” Dean asked, his eyes slowly hardening.

“He’s your brother.”

 

 


End file.
